Escape
by Khalidah Adara
Summary: Chihiro had a new life, but also wanted to give Haku a piece of her mind after four years of his absence. But, what happens when she cant go back home, and begins to fall in love with him again?


Escape  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author notes And Junkie Bits: he he he.... It like... Took me awhile right? I'm like... Emotional and a crybaby, and life gets to be Ya' know? But that aient really a excuse is it? Anyway, err... Sorry I deleted the other original story, but I am going to start fresh, and I got a new idea for a story that I am going to pursue when I finish rewriting this one, and finish rewriting the first few chapters for Caught In the Middle (and Uhm... Finish it). Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first *NEW* chapter of Escape.  
  
It is, a masterpiece compared to the older version. I do believe you'll agree.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Four long years, dreadful years. No, that was a lie. Two long dreadful years, and two blissfully happy ones since she had last seen Haku, since she had been able to hold his hand or smile at him. It had been to long. But it didn't matter now did it? She let go of a deep sigh as she walked out of the movie theater, another's hand bound to her wrist. Touya...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chi-chan, I think we should be going now." He was a little surprised when she had gone mute, or rather, been mute. When the movie ended, she didn't say a single thing, not a "Wow Touya-kun! Can we see it again? Sakaki Yusuke is so handsome.... Oops. Sorry!" or a "Touya-kun, that movie was so sad, don't ever take me to one like that again!" no... She decided to be mute, and it was worrying him. She had such a dazed look in her eyes, as if she was thinking, no, not thinking, drifting away to her dreamland oblivious to the world around her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chi-chan?" He shook her back to conciseness, "You went so quiet. Are you okay? You didn't go mute on me did you?" He chuckled a little bit, looking down at the girl as she snuggled into his chest. "Of course not, the movie was just kinda sad you know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chi-chan, Inu-Yasha is not that sad." he countered, rolling his eyes. He was sure she was going to say he was drop dead gorgeous, his ears so cute. Thank god Sesshoumaru did not play to big a role. Woman and cartoons. Sheessh. But there was something on her mind, and he could tell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I Know. It's just. Kagome and Inu-Yasha seem as if they are never going to come together. I mean, come on. Kikyou is dead, part soil, and has amazing powers." Her mind drifted back to Haku. That's probably what happened, why he didn't come for her. It had to be. "How can Kagome ever compete?" She whispered, fighting against all will not to break down in sobs. She knew that's what had happened. Four Years... Four years is a long time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Chihiro got home, she practically ran up to her room, broke into sobs, and broke her lamp. Wait, the last two were correct. She didn't run up the stairs, she ran up the first few, broke down to tears for about ten minutes, and then when she got to her room she knocked over her lamp and broke it. Great, just great.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why am I working myself up like this?" She muttered, hugging herself to make sure she was really there, her forehead gracing her bedroom carpet. The feeling was so soft, but it did not ease the ache at the back of her mind. Did Haku... Is that...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did he forget about me?" She voiced, wiping her tears away, standing up to get ready for a shower. She walked to her bathroom which adjoined her room, and turned the knobs, watching as the bath water filled, pouring some herbal bath liquid into it. It began to bubble and turn green. It reminded her of the bath house. 'Haku...' She thought, stepping into the bath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you forget me, or do you just not care anymore?" She knew she would receive no answer, he was never coming for her, so she should be happy right? Touya was here for her, he would be at her side. 'But it just doesn't seem like enough...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She let herself sink into the bath water, grateful that Japanese bath tubs were so deep. She could drown all her worries in the tub, even herself. She had thought about that many times, but she felt afraid. Without a body, would she end up like Haku? Or Like Lin, turned into a servant somewhere much like the Bath house? On her way to Zeniba's house, she had noticed that the human spirits didn't have a face like Lin and the workers at the teahouse. They just faded away into darkness. She did not want to be like that, she did not want to die.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But she wanted to see him again. Just once. But she knew, deep down inside, that he could no longer care for her. She knew that he would of found someway to return, she just knew it. Could she be wrong? What if he was here right now, waiting just outside the door. But then it occurred to her. He wouldn't know where to look.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But It wouldn't be so hard to find me." she closed her eyes, trying to help fade away the pain, but it only brought the image of him back to her. How much did he change, did he age? Kamaji looked so old, maybe he did. But the coal workers had a body, and they'd just turn back to coal when they 'died' right? Haku had no body to return to, so could he age too?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She told herself that he couldn't return, but there had to be another way. There just had to be. And if he loved her, he would of done anything to go after him. But what about herself? She should've gone back shouldn't she? Even if Haku told her not to, she knew she should have. She loved him in return right?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So why did she feel so guilty? She knew she shouldn't. Haku was just to much of blame as she was. But, unlike herself, he could easily come to this world and return if he wanted to. Chihiro was stranded the first time. And even if he did come or have gone back, she wasn't that far away. Not far away at all. They would've bumped into each other. They would have. And she knew it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And that's when she knew what she had to do. Her eyes flashed opened, and so did her mind. She had to give a piece of her mind. Haku should've come back to her, he said they would see each other again, and they will. Chihiro already knew what to do. Early in the morning she would go to the Tunnel, and Cross into the Spirit World. Yes, that's exactly what she would do. She would not wait any longer. And she would just come back when it's over. She did not belong there, but he belonged here, with her. And he did not come. It was all his fault, she knew.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And she was going to make sure he knew.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't even dawn when her alarm clock went off. With a groan she fell out of bed, the covers wrapped tightly around her ankles. Every morning... Every dreadful early morning she woke up they were there, bound by those cursed blankets.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Untangling herself, she packed her lunch bag and made her breakfast. She expected that she would be done with this whole thing before school started. It was a late start day because of the tests, and she would be going by the time dawn greeted morning. It was utterly perfect. Why had she not of thought this before?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Grabbing a pencil, she quickly wrote a note to her parents, her Kanji a little messier then usual, but nothing out of the ordinary. She told them she had left early to go study for her tests later on today, and said she may be a little late coming back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She yawned, not used to waking up so early. Glancing at the mirror before she left the house, she noted that her school uniform looked okay. There was not a stain on it, considering she wore it to the movies and spilled lemonade on it. Funny, she didn't remember washing it. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't wearing her fall uniform, but her winter one. Instead she wore a knee length pink skirt and long sleeved sailor outfit. She really did wish schools got more unique with a girl's uniform. The Bows and ties just didn't cut it for her, even if Touya said she looked adorable in it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Touya-kun. I hope you can forgive for a stunt like this." She would never tell him of course, she'd seem crazy. Making a pitiful noise, she left the house, walking toward the tunnel, her school bag in hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It took her awhile to reach the tunnel, and when she did, it look almost no different then the last few times she had been there. The weird statue didn't get any creepier, much to her relief, and nothing had really changed. Taking a deep breath, Chihiro walked into the Tunnel. She knew no matter what, she had to go through with this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wha-What???" She asked herself, nearing a dead end. Did she make a wrong turn? No, she did not. There were no other paths. Then why did the exit... Disappear? It's as if she wasn't supposed to come back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then it hit her. She walked over to the wall, feeling it, making sure it was there. It was. She fell to the ground, sobbing, crying terrible sounds.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Haku did not want her to come back. 


End file.
